Crimping tools are widely employed in a number of different applications, such as in connecting electrical cables using tubular connectors. The ends of a pair of electrical cables are inserted into a deformable tubular connector, and it is then crimped sufficiently to grip the cables firmly. Crimpers presently employed for such work are usually heavy, cumbersome mechanical devices which are extremely difficult to manipulate, particularly in precarious positions in which linemen often find themselves. Hydraulic tools could deliver the necessary force for crimping, but such generally require pumps, hoses and the like which are impractical for use in the field.